bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Seria MW: odcinek 12
17 maja,Interprzestrzeń (arena A4), 17:00 Bakugany wróciły do swoich właścicieli. To już koniec bitwy. Ami i Dawid wygrali. - NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - krzyknęła Magda i upadła na kolana. Tedd chyba nie przejął się zbytnio porażką. Włożył ręce do kieszeni i razem z Ami i Dawidem wyszedł z areny. Zaczęli się kierować w naszą stronę. Szybko podbiegliśmy do nich. - To było genialne Ami! - krzyknęłam jednocześnie z Alex. - E tam, zagrałbym lepiej. - oznajmił Minato. Wszyscy zmierzyli Minato wzrokiem. Nagle poczułam czyiś cień na sobie. Potem ten ktoś położył mi rękę na ramieniu. Odwróciłam się... - O nie! Mag Mel! - krzyknęłam i przerzuciłam go przeze mnie. Okazało się że to wcale nie był Mag Mel tylko Tedd. - Jej się chyba trzeba bać bardziej niż mamy - wymamrotał i powoli wstał. thumb- JAKIM PRAWEM POŁOŻYŁEŚ RĘKĘ NA MOI RAMIENIU! - wrzasnęłam na niego. - Eeee...Yyyy... To upierdliwe ale jest taka sprawa. - wytłumaczył. - Jaka? - po raz kolejny zmierzyłam Tedda swoim zabójczym wzrokiem. - To sprawa dotycząca tej całej waszej upierdliwej wojny... Ja i Ami wymieniłyśmy spojrzenia. - Wysłuchamy go? - zapytał Dawid. Luke wzruszył ramionami. - Wypadałoby by Pan Piter też to słyszał... - Może pójdzie z nami? - zaproponowała Alex - Nie jest chyba groźny. - Ej, a tak na marginesie... Gdzie jest Kabuto? Rozejrzałam się dokoła. Faktycznie. Nigdzie go nie było. - KABUTO TU JEST? - przeraził się Minato. Kiwnęłam głową na tak. Kurczę... Minato i Kabuto to mieszanka wybuchowa. Nie wiem jakim cudem jeszcze żyją. - No to jak będzie? - wymamrotał Tedd. - Dobra bierzemy go... - zgodziła się Alex. U Pitera i Oskara - No wreszcie jesteście! - powitał nas Piter i podszedł do nas - Widzę dwóch nowych ludków. - Tsaaa... To Minato i Tedd - przedstawiłam. - Tedd ma nam coś do powiedzenia - przypomniał Luke. - Może usiądziemy? - zaproponowała Ami. Wszyscy usiedliśmy do stołu. Coś czułam. że ta informacja może się nam bardzo przydać. Ale też pozostaje pytanie... Czy mu wierzyć? Tedd oparł głowę na jednej ręce. Dziwie się. że to nie jest dla niego "kłopotliwe". Nagle usłyszałam szelest. O nie tylko żeby to nie był Kabuto. Powoli wstałam i rozejrzałam się. Przyjaciele mówili coś, ale nie słuchałam. Skupiłam się i wsłuchałam. Wzięłam do ręki kredkę, która leżała na stole. Lekki szelest. Z prawej. Cisnęłam kredką, która poleciała prosto w roślinę. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie pytająco. Odpowiedzią dla nich był głośny krzyk z tego miejsca w które rzuciłam. Zza rośliny wyszedł Kabuto trzymający się za brzuch. - Czy chodź raz nie możesz rzucić lekko? Oko byś mi wydłubała! Ałaa... - skarżył się. Minato wstał podbiegł do Kabuto i złapał go za kołnierz. - No wreszcie jesteś! Myślisz że zapomniałem o twoim wspaniałym żarcie? - zdenerwował się Minato. Już wam mówię o co chodzi. Otóż przedwczoraj kończyliśmy później lekcje. Dlatego wszyscy wybrali się na Skate Park. Byliśmy tam długie godziny i po powrocie rodzice się na nas wściekli. Zadum był tak mądry. że nie dość że zwalił na Minato to jeszcze powiedział mu, że jutro zaczynamy godzinę wcześniej. Minato się spóźnił, dostał opiernicz a gdy chciał złapać Kabuto złapała ich Pani i wstawiła panu Minato uwagę. Kabuto zaczął się wyrywać. - Już przepraszałem! - przypomniał. Minato puścił go. - Najpierw wysłuchajmy tego... Jak mu tam... Pedd, Kedd wszystko jedno. Wszyscy wrócili do stołu. - Znacie historie o początkach Vestroii? Jeśli tak to na pewno tą złą wersje. - oświadczył Tedd. - Skąd wiesz że złą? - zapytał Piter. - Ponieważ tylko nie liczni znają tą prawdziwą wersje. Zanim zaprzeczycie, to posłuchajcie. Na początku były dwa rdzenie, no nie? Rdzeń Ciszy i Rdzeń Nieskończoności. Każdy z nich stworzył po trzy domeny, oraz trzy mega potężne bakugany. Potem, następne i tak dalej. W końcu Rdzenie poddały Strażników próbom. Nikomu się nie udało i bakugany wyrzekły się swojej mocy przekazując Legendarnym. Aha! Zapomniałem powiedzieć, że w każda domena miała swój Dar z którego czerpała moc. Ale wracajmy do tego, że Strażnicy wyrzekli się swojej mocy. Strażnikom również wyczyszczono pamięć i niektóre pozamieniano w tą drugą domenę. Bo niektóre bakugany, które były najlepsze dostawały dodatkową domenę. Np. jak Pyrus był niezły to miał dodatkową domenę Darkusa. No i zamieniono go w Darkusa. Kapujecie, no nie? Ale okazało się, że te bakugany nie dały swojej prawdziwej mocy. Dar zostawiły u siebie, a Energie Domeny przekazały. Ta cała wojna może się okazać pułapką. Możliwe że chce zdobyć wszystkie Dary. A dlaczego tak sadzę? Ponieważ wczoraj mój bakugan, Aqua uwolnił moc Daru. A łączna moc wszystkich Darów może przewyższyć nawet dwa Rdzenie. To wszystko. Wszyscy słuchaliśmy z zapartym tchem. To wszystko brzmiało nieprawdopodobnie a jednak... wierzyliśmy mu. Nasze bakugany potwierdziły wszystko. Wszystko. Czyżby to widziały? Tego się chyba nie dowiemy, bo za grosz nie chciały nam powiedzieć. - No dobra. Skoro pan Tedd skończył wykład, to wypad i obiecujemy że się nad tym zastanowimy - oznajmił Piter i nacisnął guzik, po czym Tedd'a teleportowano poza bazę. - Widzę, że nie darzysz go szczególną sympatią - zauważył Dawid. - Jeszcze tu wróci. Ale najpierw wypadało by obudzić go w końcu. Pewnie wiecie już, że przyda nam się pozytywna energia? Kabuto podszedł do mnie. - Ty pewnie na to nie wpadłaś - powiedział. Moją odpowiedzią było mocne uderzenie go w twarz. Kabuto przeleciał przez pokój, odbił się od ściany i wylądował prosto na kolanach Oskara. Oskii jak oparzony zepchnął go z siebie. - Co on do licha wyrabia?! - zdenerwował się. Kabuto jęknął. Wszyscy stali nieruchomo jak zamrożeni wpatrzeni w Oskara. * 18 maja,Interprzestrzeń (baza), 10:14 Następnego dnia wszystko opowiedzieliśmy Oskarowi, oraz co się z nim działo. Nadal nie udało nam się ustalić jakim cudem Oskii się obudził. Ale przynajmniej już nie spał. Trzeba będzie się przygotować do wojny. Wszyscy usiedliśmy przy stole. - Mei, pozwolisz że go wywalę? - zapytał Oskar wskazując palcami na Kabuto. - Nie krępuj się. - odpowiedziałam i lekko się zaśmiałam. Kabuto zniknął. - No dobra, ktoś chce zacząć pierwszy jeśli chodzi o wojnę? - zaczęła Alex - Bo ja na pewno nie. Luke zaczął bujać się na krześle. - Ja nie mam żadnych uwag. Według mnie powinniśmy trzymać się tego co powiedział nam Tedd. Wstałam. - W takim razie ja zacznę. Niepokoi mnie trochę cała sytuacja z Mag Melem. Na początku wciąga niektórych do Pustki i jak jakiś idiota pozostawia ślad. Później myślimy że to sprawka Mag Mela i to prawda. Kiepsko przemyślane. Następnie tak sobie go znajdujemy i pokonujemy. Do tego jeszcze dotrzymał słowa. I jeszcze cała ta wojna. Według mnie próbuje nas czymś zająć, odwrócić uwagę i... -przerwałam. Drzwi do naszej bazy otworzyły się z sykiem. Do pomieszczenia weszły dwie osoby. - No więc kto ma ochotę na walkę? - zapytała dziewczyna. - Zmiażdżymy was! - upewnił chłopak. - Nie zadziera się z mistrzynią Ventusa! - wyjęłam moją Tarę - Jestem chętna. Minato również wstał. -Ja chętnie pomogę. --- Zapowiedź: Hej tu Oskar. Obudziłem się i od razu walka. Te typki są naprawdę dziwne. Widać że sprawiają problemy Minato i Mei. Ale zaraz... Oni wyglądają znajomo. Jednak nie czas na rozmyślanie, czas na walkę! Nie przegapcie następnego odcinka! Mei: Się wie! --- BAKUQUIZ Mei: Witamy w naszym show, w BakuQuiz! Ami: Będziemy zadawać pytania uczestnikom. Zobaczymy jak dobrze znają bakugan! Mei: Program będę prowadzić ja razem z Ami. Poznajcie uczestników! Ami: Oto Piter i Oskar! Oskar: (gra na PSP) A masz! Taaaak! Dobij go! Piter: (słucha muzyki) Stadion oszalał... Ami: Tak więc nie przedłużajmy! Czas na pierwsze pytanie! Mei: Pytanie do Pitera. Jak nazywa się karta, którą rzuca się na początek bitwy? Piter: ...Meksykańska Fala! Ami: Niestety to była zła odpowiedź. Teraz pytanie dla Oskara! Mei: Jak się nazywa domena, którą gra Luke? Oskar: KABOOM! MUHAHAHAH! Ami: Hihi... Niestety to była zła odpowiedź. Została wam jedna szansa. Piter: Co? Jaka... Mei: Znów pytanie do Pitera! Jak nazywa się bakugan Dawida? Piter: Lama? Ami: Hehe...Niestety to była zła odpowiedź, czas na Oskara. Oskar: Chwila... Co tutaj robi.. Mei: Jak się nazywa główny bohater serii? Oskar: ...kupa?! Ami: Hahaha! Niestety to zła odpowiedź. Mei: Coś ty powiedział?! Ami: Niestety przerywamy program ze względu na drastyczne sytuacje. Sayo! Oskar: Ale co ja powiedziałem źle?! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Meika-Chan Kategoria:Seria Zemsta i Obietnica